Merlin and The Doctor
by CynicAlb
Summary: The Doctor and River are traveling for their anniversary and somehow end up in Camelot. Meanwhile, Merlin must deal with some strange creatures he thinks are magic. The Doctor isn't so sure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Merlin sat to rest on a log, it was a hot day for gathering herbs and he'd been at it since before dawn. He looked around suddenly when a strange noise started up from nowhere, the birds were startled and a wind blew up. Merlin stood with his bag to his chest, shocked as a blue box appeared right in front of him. He sat back down with a thump.<p>

A door opened and a man with dark hair stepped out backwards he appeared to be talking to someone.

"…..it'll be great we can dance the night away with William and Kate and get you back in time for lights out," he said as he stepped out of the box.

"Doctor…" a woman with fiery red hair came into the door way and saw Merlin still sitting stunned on his log. She pointed at him over the man's shoulder. The man, Doctor, Merlin assumed, turned quickly around saw Merlin and grinned.

"Oh, hello," he grabbed on of Merlin's hands, "I'm The Doctor, and this is River. Judging from you dress we've either gone a bit far, or ended up in a renaissance fair of some sort."

"You've got magic," whispered Merlin.

"Oh, the box, right no, this is my TARDIS isn't she great?" The Doctor grinned stroking the doors affectionately.

"You've got to leave; if the king's guard sees you you'll be arrested and executed," said Merlin standing up gesturing them to go back into the box.

"Oh, red flag to a bull there my man," said River closing the door to the TARDIS. She smiled at him. "So tell me little man, why would we be executed?" The Doctor pulled out a stick with a green light on the end.

"M-Magic is banned in the kingdom of Camelot."

"Well that's going to be hard this entire region is surging with, well you'd call it magic I'd call it a super excitation of the natural energy fields of the planet. Those who have magic are able to tap into the field with heighten telepathic abilities." He scanned Merlin, "and if it's true those who can access the field are killed here you should be dead about twenty times over, you're not just in communication with the field someone how it's a part of you. Interesting…hold on wait, did you say we're in Camelot?"

Merlin looked a bit dazed but nodded.

"That's fantastic!" said The Doctor grinning, "Much better than a boring royal wedding!"

"But how can magic be banned in Camelot?" asked River, "Wasn't there a famous wizard supposed to be from Camelot?"

"Yes!" said The Doctor, "What was his name?"

"Merlin," said River.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"No, that was the name of the famous wizard," said River.

"That's my name," said Merlin.

"You're Merlin the Wizard?" asked The Doctor.

"No, I'm Merlin the servant."

"You don't look like Merlin the servant," said The Doctor, "then again, you don't look like Merlin the Magician either."

"I told you anyone found with magic in Camelot is executed, by order of the king," said Merlin.

"King Arthur banned magic?" asked River.

"No King Uther, Arthur is his son," said Merlin.

"King Uther?" asked River.

"Right, of course!" cried The Doctor, "this must before the legend, the knights around the table, and stuff."

"The sword in the stone! Right I love that movie," said River.

"How do you know about the sword?" asked Merlin looking worried.

"Ah," said the Doctor, but he was saved from answering when a scream pierced the forest. A girl ran into the clearing she was bleeding from the head she tripped over a root and fell into Merlin's arms. He laid her down checked her pulse and airway. Then a great roar shook the trees around them.

Two creatures if you could call them that appeared as giant man-shaped mounds of mud and rocks. The Doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver, and aimed it at the creatures, nothing happened.

"River!" he yelled backing up very quickly.

River pulled out a small gun and started taking pot shots at the creatures.

"Is that all you've got!" cried the Doctor.

"Well, I didn't bring the big gun, because you said we were going to a wedding!" cried River.

"When am I ever right about where we're going!" yelled the Doctor, side stepping a boulder thrown by one of the creatures.

Merlin slid down in front of the girl shielding her with his body. The creatures bore down on him. He raised his hand his eyes glowed gold and he said.

"Dæl!" The creatures staggered back a few steps and fell apart. Merlin shielded the girl from the debris of rocks and mud. He sat up to check the girls pulse when he heard someone clapping from the other side of the clearing.

"That was fantastic!" cried the Doctor walking up to them, "your control is amazing all you did was, tell it to fall apart and it did! Fantastic!" He started the clapping again. Merlin ignored him, pulled some bandages out of his satchel wrapped one around the girl's neck and then picked her up.

"I have to get her back to Camelot, she's badly injured," said Merlin and walked away. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the remains of the creature.

"Oh, dear!" he said and set off after Merlin, with River close behind.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I had to do it, I couldn't stop myself! More later, if you're good and eat all your vegetables.<p>

Cynic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Merlin slid into Arthur's chamber out of breath. Arthur was sitting at his desk writing.<p>

"Where have you been all morning?" asked Arthur.

"I went out to pick herbs for Gaius and got interrupted because a girl was attacked and I had to take her back to Gaius to get treated," said Merlin in one long breath.

"Someone was attacked?" asked Arthur standing up, "By who, or what?"

"I don't know, I heard a scream and I found her in a clearing unconscious I didn't think it was wise to look for whatever did it, since I was alone, with no weapons and the girl was badly injured." Merlin began to tidy Arthur's chambers as he spoke picking up laundry, and organizing Arthur's papers. "Gaius will let us know when she wakes up so we can know what we're dealing with." He set the straight stack on the edge of the desk.

"Okay," said Arthur sitting back down, he'd barely looked at his papers when a messenger came to the door.

"Your Highness, your presence is requested in the throne room, we have guests."

"Are we expecting anyone?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Not that I know of," said Merlin with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in front of the throne, he might be acting regent, but while his father still lived he would be the only one who could rightfully sit in that chair. Besides he wanted to get this over with. Merlin stood back and to the side, while the rest of the court stood on either side of the aisle.<p>

The herald stood in the doorway.

"Lord Doctor of Tardis, and the Lady River Song," he said. Merlin choked in surprise and started coughing. Arthur shot him a quelling look and Merlin managed to calm himself down.

Arthur turned his attention back to his guests. The Doctor wore a very strange suit that almost looked like sack cloth and a curious neckerchief at his neck. The lady looked resplendent in an emerald silk gown, that was extremely tight fitting and had splits that perhaps challenged propriety, but Arthur wasn't one to complain about seeing a little leg.

"What do I owe the pleasure of representatives of Tardis? A land I must admit I'm ignorant of its location," he asked and tried to keep his eyes away from Lady River's exuberant bosom.

"We're traveling for our Anniversary," said The Doctor, "My estate is far from you realm indeed, we had heard of the greatness of Camelot and wondered if we might impose on you for a night or two respite on our journey."

"Of course," said Arthur, "We are honored that you choose to share your celebrations with us, how long have you been married?"

"14 years sire," said River. The Doctor looked at her sideways.

"Really?" he asked in an undertone.

"Yes, really," said River and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sometimes it seems like it was only yesterday," said the Doctor brightly.

"And sometimes it seems to have been a lot longer," said River.

"Yes, quite okay," said Arthur a little taken back, "My manservant, Merlin, will see to your quarters." He beckoned Merlin from the back of the room. "I would also like to invite you to dine with me this evening and tell me of you journey thus far."

"We'd be delighted," said River.

"Please follow me," said Merlin. The Doctor grinned as Merlin bowed them out of the throne room.

"These are guest quarters, there is fresh linen on the bed, and clothes in the closet, the King dines at 7 a messenger will be sent to inform you," said Merlin showing The Doctor and River around the rooms, looking for all the world like a disinterested servant, "Is there anything else you require, before I return to my duties?"

"Did you tell Arthur about that creature in the forest?" asked River sitting on the bed and bouncing up and down a bit.

"No, I told him I'd found a girl who'd been attacked, when Gaius heals her she'll be able to tell him what did it," said Merlin.

"Why not just tell Arthur about the creature? Then you can go after whoever made it," said The Doctor, wandering around the room scanning things with his screwdriver.

"Oh, that's a great idea, hey Arthur I blew up a mud creature with my magical powers this morning, and we should go find the sorcerer who made it how's your afternoon fixed? What's that? Oh right, you'll be attending my execution this afternoon!" Merlin finished sharply glaring at the Doctor.

"Why don't you tell him without telling him you have magic?" asked River sounding bored.

"Because Arthur thinks I'm an idiot, and a coward and worse just a servant. He won't believe that I ran in there to save the girl, and he certainly won't believe that a servant could have run off the creature let alone killed it," said Merlin.

"Why?" asked River.

"Because I'm not a knight and only knights are able to fight monsters and get glory and be thanked," said Merlin a little sadly.

"So you fight monsters, save people, protect the King, Arthur and all the knights and they don't notice you have these powers?" asked River.

"I told you it's inconceivable to them that someone like me could have done the things I've done," said Merlin sitting on the foot of the bed, "But you're right it's getting harder to hide it, one of the knights knows about me so that makes it a little easier to cover, but things keep happening that make it harder to help without being noticed. I mean how many more times can I tell Arthur he slayed the creature before he was knocked unconscious? Frankly I'm shocked he hasn't cottoned on yet." River patted him on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," said Merlin getting up a little embarrassed, "I don't know why I'm telling you this; it's been so long since I've met anyone with magic who wasn't out to kill most of my friends."

"It's okay," said the Doctor, "I have that kind of face, now we have to locate your mud sorcerer and then we'll fix you perception filter."

"Fix my what?" asked Merlin, "Why would you help me?"

"Because it's sort of what he does," said River standing up, "and he promised me a great adventure for our anniversary."

"14 years?" asked the Doctor suddenly. River went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"It's the help a warlock anniversary," she said with a smile, "and don't worry, you'll be there for the others too."

"Who are you people?" asked Merlin in confusion.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Well I must say I'm underwhelmed by the response to this story so far. :( But alas the muse is not dictated by reviews, she soldiers on in spite of their lack. Though reviews are like energy bars the more you feed her the faster she works.

Later

Cynic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Merlin opened the door into Arthur's chambers and found Gaius there with Arthur.<p>

"Merlin, good," said Arthur, "Gaius was telling me about the girl you found this morning."

"How is she?" asked Merlin.

"Better," said Gaius, "but still weak."

"Does she remember anything?" asked Merlin.

"She remembers a creature rising up from the ground and attacking her and that's it," said Gaius.

"Did she give a description of what attacked her?" asked Merlin.

"It was some kind of rock creature," said Gaius.

"And she said it just rose up out of the ground without warning?" asked Arthur.

"Indeed sire," said Gaius.

"Gaius, have you ever heard of a creature such as this?" asked Arthur.

"I believe so sire, from her description it sounds like a golem."

"And what is that?"

"A creature made of random materials, like rocks or clay, fashioned in the form of a man."

"So it's sorcery," said Arthur.

"Yes," said Gaius, "very powerful. I haven't seen a golem since years before the great purge and even then it was just small dolls animated to entertain children."

"Well I fear this golem will be used for a more nefarious purpose," said Arthur, "We should search the trail where the girl was found, see if we can pick up any tracks left by the sorcerer."

"I'll prepare the horses and some supplies, when do you want to leave?" asked Merlin stepping towards the door.

"In the morning, and let the others know as well," said Arthur meaning the knights.

"Right," said Merlin and left the room.

* * *

><p>After preparing Arthur's and his own horses, Merlin sent a stable boy to inform, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan that they were to leave first thing in the morning. Then he made his way quickly to the chambers of The Doctor and River.<p>

They weren't there, and Merlin was just about to panic when he ran into them in the corridor outside the throne room.

"There you are Merlin!" said the Doctor grinning, "Did you know you have a dungeon in here? This place is fantastic!"

"Oh, erm, yeah great," said Merlin a little confused, "I was looking for you too, Arthur wants to go to the woods where I found the girl to find the sorcerer that conjured the golem."

"Golem?" asked River.

"The creature in the forest Gaius thinks it's a golem, conjured from stone," said Merlin.

"Yes, I suppose that would make the most sense to you," said the Doctor, "I'd call it a terra-pathic humanoid formed within a telepathic field."

"You just made that up," said River.

"Yeah, but it sounded good," said the Doctor.

"You're very strange, but I don't want either of you to get into trouble, so since we're going to be in that area I wanted to make sure that you've hidden your blue box," said Merlin.

"Oh, no one notices the box," said the Doctor dismissively, "besides we parked her in a safe place down in the lower town." Merlin looked shocked, "Don't worry it's hidden."

"So you're going after the person that created the golem?" asked River.

"Yes, we're leaving first thing in the morning," said Merlin, "Right now though you should be preparing for dinner with Arthur and I need to get to Arthur to help him dress too."

"We'll see you there," said The Doctor.

* * *

><p>"I must say you have a most interesting palace," said River eating some of the meat on her plate, "We've been doing a little exploring, it's much bigger than any of the places we've been, outside of Tardis that is." She smiled at The Doctor.<p>

"Yes," said The Doctor, "Most impressive. Though I hear you've had some trouble, with attacks?"

"Yes," said Arthur, "we've had reports of a creature in the woods, but do not worry Camelot's defenses are strong they will not come here."

"But what about when we leave?" River asked.

"We're riding out to take care of the creature in the morning," said Arthur confidently, "I expect to be back before nightfall with another victory for Camelot, and the assurance of safety for all who travel here."

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?" said River, and Merlin who was stood by to serve them coughed to cover a laugh at Arthur's expression. He moved to fill Arthur's cup and stepped back behind him now.

"What River means is you're very confident you can fight this creature," said The Doctor, "Have you faced one before?"

"A Golem, no," said Arthur, "But after you've slain a dragon, well there's very little that can really measure up." Merlin stood behind Arthur rolling his eyes at this, and River smiled knowingly at him.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ah thank you for your support oh kind and faithful few.<p>

May your stories be interesting and your muse always walk by your side.

Cynic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sire," called The Doctor across the courtyard. Merlin came hurrying down the stairs behind them.<p>

"Lord Doctor and Lady River, what can I help you with? We were just about to ride out, now that Merlin has finally decided to join us."

Merlin put his head down as he quickly rounded River and The Doctor to stand by his horse.

"That's my fault," said River, "We stopped Merlin in the hall to ask him what entertainments you have here."

"I don't know what Merlin told you, but if you remember we are riding out to investigate reports of a magical creature attacking people in the forest," said Arthur glancing sternly at Merlin.

"That's what he told us," said The Doctor, "would it trouble you to allow us to accompany you? River is an excellent tracker, and I well, I have my uses," he smiled.

"This isn't a pleasure trip, a girl was attacked, and there may be sorcery involved," said Arthur.

"I understand, completely we take full responsibility for our safety," said The Doctor.

"Fine, Merlin, go saddle up two more horses and get some extra provisions," said Arthur shortly clearly not pleased with this turn of events.

"We don't want to delay you any further," said The Doctor. "Why don't you and your knights ride on and we'll catch up when our horses are ready?"

"Very well," said Arthur, "Merlin knows where we're going to start our search he can bring you there."

"Fantastic," said the Doctor, "I'll see you shortly."

Arthur just grunted and the knights rode out behind him.

* * *

><p>Merlin, The Doctor and River rode through the forest, it was actually a really nice day, blue sky, chirping birds, and everything, but Merlin couldn't help, but feel the hairs on his neck tingle with the recent use of a lot of magic. Merlin turned to his companions The Doctor, was making a strange noise, he'd pulled out his wand with the green glow again.<p>

"Doctor, please we're almost there, can you put that thing away?" asked Merlin.

"It's not dangerous Merlin," said River, "it's just a tool."

"It looks like magic," said Merlin, "and that's all Arthur will see about two seconds before we're all arrested and sentenced to death."

"If you're so afraid of getting caught with magic, why do you stay in Camelot?" asked The Doctor.

"Because I was dumb enough to listen when a dragon told me it was my destiny to protect Arthur and help him become a great king," said Merlin, "now I can't seem to stop myself from diving in front of whatever is trying to kill him this week," Merlin shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Merlin slowed his horse, there were three of the knight's horses up a head, tethered to a tree just outside the clearing where he'd found the girl.

Gwaine stepped out of the trees as they approached.

"Merlin!" he called grinning, "took you long enough."

"Hey, Gwaine," said Merlin, "what's going on?"

"Elyan, Lancelot and I stopped here to search the area and the others went ahead to look for other clues," said Gwaine.

"I'm going to catch up with Arthur," said Merlin, "Doctor, Lady River do you want to stay here or continue on?"

In answer River jumped down off her horse.

"My Lady," said Gwaine taking River's hand, "I'm at your service."

"Charmed, I'm sure," said River grinning.

"Play nice, River," said the Doctor, "be sure to return the nice knight in one piece."

"Of course, Sweetie," she said blowing him a kiss, "Have fun!" Gwaine offered River is arm and he led her into the trees.

"Lead on Merlin," said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Merlin and The Doctor rode on for a few minutes, the sounds of the nature around them were soothing for Merlin; he had always felt more connected to his magic in the forest. As they continued on the sounds started to fade, and before long they were riding in an unnatural silence. Merlin stopped his horse and the Doctor pulled up beside him.<p>

"You hear that?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah," said the Doctor.

"We should go slowly from now on," said Merlin, he climbed down off his horse and tied it to a tree. Just as the Doctor was tethering his horse, they heard a scream. Merlin set off running into the trees.

"De ja vu," said the Doctor and set off after him.

* * *

><p>Merlin broke through the clearing at a run stopping dead when he saw that Arthur and the other knights were fighting with several smaller golems.<p>

"Arthur!" called Merlin. Arthur sliced the head of his golem and yelled back.

"Stay back! There are more!" Arthur turned to attack another golem that had come out of the trees on the other side, but he didn't notice that the one Percival had been fighting had knocked the knight down and was now bearing down on the Prince. Merlin raised his hand and Percival's sword rose up and struck the golem down.

"Nice one!" said the Doctor catching up, just as all the other knights finished off their golems.

"Hiding in the bushes again Merlin," said Arthur sheathing his sword and grinning, "Come on, the sorcerer can't be far now."

"Not far at all," said Merlin with a grin to the Doctor.

The group continued on foot making good speed through the trees, when the cover broke into another clearing Arthur and Merlin were the first out of the trees. A man stood on the other side of the clearing he wore a long hooded cloak and his face was obscured.

"Prince Arthur, welcome," he said, "have you had fun playing with my friends?"

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" asked Arthur.

"I am but a servant, to the most beautiful Lady Morgana," the man gave a small flourish with his hand.

"Then you are doubly a traitor to Camelot," said Arthur.

"I take great pride in my work, your highness," said the sorcerer.

"I will take great pride in running you through," said Arthur stepping forward drawing his sword, the other knights followed suite and spread out around the clearing. The Doctor stayed back eyeing the swords uncomfortably, and Merlin stayed by Arthur's side.

"You're very intimidating my Prince, truly, but I have only a message to deliver," said the Sorcerer.

"I want no messages from Morgana," said Arthur.

"It is good that the message is not for you," said the Sorcerer, he turned to Merlin, "My lady states that those who seek to rise above their station will sink lower than ever before." The sorcerer made a motion and cast a spell at Merlin, and then he clicked his fingers and vanished.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried and shoved the prince away from him and the ground began to give way beneath his feet. In seconds Merlin was up to his chest, Arthur crawled out to him and grabbed one of his flailing hands.

"Merlin, hold on!" cried Arthur pulling his arm, the Doctor was suddenly on the other side, he grabbed Merlin's other arm with his right hand and dug his left in to the dirt next to Merlin.

"I can't stop this Merlin," said the Doctor, "you have to hold on, and we'll get you back." Merlin had sunk to his chin his arms over his head.

"Arthur," he gasped, "Arthur, I'm sorry."

"Merlin, no save your strength," said Arthur.

"Arr….," Merlin's head disappeared into the earth; his hands flexed above ground for a few seconds and disappeared as well. The Doctor pulled his arm out and discretely pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, digging to the ground but it had become the hard packed dirt floor once more, and he couldn't scratch more than a few inches. "Help me!" he cried to the other knights.

"Arthur stop," said the Doctor, "he's gone."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay, I've been working on 'Another Man's Shoes' hope it was worth the wait.<p>

Later

Cynic


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"No!" cried Arthur, "he might still be alive, we need digging tools, Leon, ride back to Camelot and bring back tools."<p>

"It won't do any good," said The Doctor.

"I won't abandon him!" cried Arthur.

"He's not down there anymore," said the Doctor

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"The spell took him, Arthur," said The Doctor.

Just then Gwaine, Eliyan, Lancelot and River came running into the clearing.

"What's happened?" asked Lancelot, "We heard battle and rushed over."

"You're late," said Percival.

"Not your best timing my dear," said the Doctor going over to River.

"What's happened?" asked River.

""Wait, where's Merlin?" asked Gwaine.

* * *

><p>Merlin lay in the dark coughing up dirt and gasping for breath.<p>

"Welcome to you death, Merlin," Morgana's voice echoed around him. It faded into the complete darkness in which he lay. Merlin made to sit up, but he struck his head on a low roof, he reached around blindly defining his cell, then the thought of light bubbled up from his oxygen deprived brain.

"Ácolitus," he whispered and a small blue orb appeared in his hand. The light cast an eerie glow around the cavern, Merlin turned to get a good look around, and then he took a slow breath. "Acwenct," he said and the light went out. He was in a small air pocket, and there were no exits, he was trapped.

"Why is it always Merlin?" yelled Gwaine, "This is all on you!" He pointed at Arthur. "That kid will do anything for you anything! You just let him come along on these insane quests and never question why a servant should come with no weapons, and no defense. Every time he gets the crap kicked out of him he's up and asking for more, before you can even blink. You never even thank him, for anything he does." Gwaine turned his back on Arthur arms folded clearly still upset.

* * *

><p>"Merlin is special," said Lancelot, "he's more a friend than a servant we all know that, and he's not without defenses. Merlin is a survivor."<p>

"I barely know Merlin," said The Doctor, "but I can see how you all care for him, now River and I can track the sorcerer, the spell that took Merlin has to have deposited him somewhere. We can find that place."

"Fine," said Arthur, "get the horses."

The group picked up their horses and was ready to start after the sorcerer.

"Oh, Sweetie?" River called, The Doctor went over to her, "how am I supposed to be tracking Merlin? He was transported underground," she said in an undertone.

"I managed to tag him with the sonic, he's somewhere around a mile from here head northwest," The Doctor whispered. "And we're not tracking Merlin we're tracking the sorcerer."

"I see some trail over here, I think the sorcerer went northwest," River called to the others.

* * *

><p>Merlin had seen his tomb, it was a small dank cavern, he'd had no contact with anyone since Morgana's voice had pronounced his doom. The cavern wasn't tall enough for him to stand, but he could crawl, he crawled around every crag and mound and wall, every inch of the place before conceding that there was no natural way out of there. So he started to think of a supernatural way out.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor and River led the band of knights to a crag of rocks deep in the forest.<p>

"The trail ends here," said River.

"Actually it ends about ten feet down from here," said the Doctor in an undertone.

"How do we get them to dig without telling them about us?" asked River.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in a no win situation, he could try to blow through the rock, but he had no way to know which way was best and if he tried to blow up he had no idea how deep he was and he may even blow enough rocks down to start a cave-in and kill himself out right.<p>

Merlin sat down and conjured a few small light orbs he flicked them around his fingers.

"This is going to take a little more precision," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Well, Doctor?" asked Arthur clearly a little angry, "where is he?"<p>

"Well," said the Doctor, "he's here, probably in an underground cave."

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" cried Arthur.

"Well, judging from what Merlin has told us of your world you really don't want to know, you just have to trust that we want to help find Merlin," said The Doctor. Arthur drew his sword and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Are you a sorcerer?" he asked, "Are you in league with Morgana too? If you don't release Merlin, I will run you through!" The Doctor backed up quickly and hid behind River.

"You hide behind your woman? Are you a coward?" Gwaine laughed.

"Arthur," called Lancelot, "a man who hides behind his wife is no sorcerer."

"I swear we're not sorcerers," said River, "and we are trying to help you find Merlin."

"But we're not exactly from around here," said the Doctor, "So our methods, while not magical will be strange enough to you that it might look like magic."

"If you find Merlin alive and unharmed we have no problem, Doctor," said Arthur pointing his sword, "however, if I see any magic, or Merlin is less than fine when he is found, we will have a problem."

"Okay," said the Doctor, "let's say that when Merlin was sinking I managed to mark him with a device, that I have that I can use to follow his path, and that's what's led us here."

"Okay," said Arthur warily.

"My device shows me that Merlin is here in this spot," said The Doctor pointing to his feet.

"Clearly your device, is wrong," said Arthur.

"He's beneath my feet, Arthur," said The Doctor.

* * *

><p>Merlin was drilling. A finger sized hole up through the ceiling; he'd gone up a good two feet now and was making good steady progress. At first it had been hard to really focus his magical energy into such a fine point, but then he'd started to get short of breath in his small cavern and he realized that regardless of a quick escape the most pressing thing to do was make an air shaft.<p>

* * *

><p>"The ground is solid rock, Doctor how am I supposed to get to Merlin through rock?" asked Arthur his patience all but gone.<p>

"Wait!" said the Doctor and suddenly lay down on the ground with his ear to the floor. "Oh, that's brilliant," he said more to himself than to the assembled knights. He jumped up as quickly as he'd lain down. "Stand back!" he cried, "the- the spell your sorcerer put on the area, has made this whole section of rock unstable," he nodded to himself.

"Unstable?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, this rock could break apart at any second. River could you step to your left for me?" He gestured her over and tapped his pocket.

"Prince Arthur, can you tell me why you're so upset over a servant?" asked River.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur completely surprised by the question.

"Even in the short time we've been here, I could tell your regard for Merlin's worth is very low yet you seem to have a high tolerance for him, and you allow him out on patrol with the knights, who are oddly attached to him as well, and here you are traipsing all over the woods and after a dangerous sorcerer to help him. I'm confused."

"I, erm…." said Arthur, but was saved from answering when the ground started to shake.

The Doctor used the distraction to set up a complementary resonance frequency within the rock in concert with Merlin's magical drill. Quite quickly the rock began to vibrate and seconds later the rock crumbled into to small pieces.

"Merlin!" called the Doctor, "Merlin, are you down there?" The crumbling rock had dropped into a space about ten feet down, the debris covering the floor of the cavern. Arthur grabbed a rope off his horse and handed it to Gwaine.

"Lower me down there," he said and wrapped one end around his waist and stepped over the edge. "Merlin!" he called as he touched the bottom.

"Arthur," one of the larger rock piles groaned.

"Merlin, I'm coming hold on!" Arthur pulled several rocks off the pile and revealed a pair of very dirty boots. So he quickly moved to the other end and a few more rocks uncovered Merlin's head. He had a small gash over his left eye, he looked pale and worn, but both eyes were open and aware and when he saw Arthur he sighed and smiled and passed out.

Merlin woke up in his own bed in Camelot; Gaius was sat by his side.

"Merlin!" he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was buried alive," said Merlin, "What happened?"

"You were lucky." Gaius turned to the door, Arthur was stood there. "The Doctor and Lady River somehow knew how to find you."

"That was lucky then," said Merlin.

"Very," said Gaius, "Merlin needs to rest." He pulled the blanket back over Merlin's chest.

"I'll expect you back at work tomorrow Merlin," said Arthur and left.

A while later Merlin was up and eating some broth and Gaius had gone out on his rounds. Merlin looked up at a knock on his door.

"Doctor!" Merlin grinned when he came into the room.

"How are you feeling Merlin?"

"Why does everyone insist on asking me that?" asked Merlin.

"He's fine," said River, as she stepped into the room behind The Doctor. Merlin grinned at her.

"I hear I have you to thank for my life," said Merlin, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome sweetie," said River sitting by his bed, "We just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay."

"And clearly you are," said The Doctor waving his sonic screwdriver at him, and then looking at it, "Except you're not."

"I'm not?" asked Merlin at the same time River said.

"He's not?"

"No, you're magical frequencies are all wrong, and your perception filter, which was on shaky ground to begin with is completely gone. If you even do the most minor amount of magic someone will notice. I don't know who the man that created those creatures was but he was almost definitely an alien."

"What's an alien?" asked Merlin.

"A person from very far away, with a different kind of magic than what you have here," said River.

"And the spell he cast on the ground that sucked me down, has hurt me?" asked Merlin.

"Well it wasn't a spell it was radiation it's infected every sell in your body," said The Doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Merlin worried.

"It means you're not fine, but we'll fix it," said River.

"It means you're dying, and if we don't find that sorcerer from this morning every cell in your body is going to fall apart and entire chunk of history as we know it will be erased," said The Doctor, "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>AN : Are we having fun yet? I know I am! :)

Cynic


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"But I feel fine," said Merlin pulling on his jacket as he hurried to follow The Doctor and River down the corridor.<p>

"You will feel fine," said The Doctor, "right up until the moment you don't feel fine and then an hour later you'll be dead."

"How long do I have before I stop feeling fine?" asked Merlin panting to a stop in front of the two time travelers. "And what did you mean a big chunk of history will be erased?"

"Spoilers!" called River, as they set off again.

"What's a spoiler?" asked Merlin.

"We have to find Arthur," said The Doctor.

"Why?" asked Merlin.

"Because isn't that what you do, when you're in trouble you go to Arthur?" asked River.

"No, it's the other way around Arthur comes to me if he's in trouble, or he doesn't know he's in trouble and I save him anyway," said Merlin.

"So what do you do when you're in trouble?" asked River.

"I ask Gaius, or sometimes I ask Kilgarah," said Merlin.

"Who's Kilgarah?" asked The Doctor.

"A creature of magic like me," said Merlin.

"So how do they help you?" asked River.

"Mostly they tell me what I'm planning is probably going to go wrong," said Merlin, "Gaius helps with the research so I can take care of whatever's attacking Camelot this time. Mostly though when I'm up against something it's just me, it's better that way, I don't have to take care of anyone else, and I don't have to be careful that someone will notice my magic."

"That's so sad," said River, "you help everyone, but no one helps you."

"Seems normal to me," said The Doctor, "Let's go."

"You're isolated because you have to protect your secret," said River, "But we know about your magic so you don't have to worry about that with us," she linked arms with Merlin, "never fear Merlin we'll help you."

"Where are we going?" asked Merlin, a little overwhelmed by River's show of support.

"Well we're going to find Arthur and then I'm going to do a thing," said The Doctor.

"What thing?" asked Merlin.

"A clever thing, that will save your life and stop Camelot from being destroyed," said the Doctor vaguely.

"Wait," said Merlin, "Why would Camelot be destroyed?"

"Well," said The Doctor, "you won't be there to protect it, so we have to save you." He turned to go but Merlin stopped him.

"No, there's something else, tell me," said Merlin.

"Merlin you are magic contained in a human vessel, I don't know how that's possible, but it is and it's fantastic!" The Doctor grinned, and then continued, "The radiation is like…oh um, okay you've done some chemical studies right?"

"Yes, with Gaius, he's teaching me to be a healer," said Merlin.

"You know that when you combine certain things together they can have a reaction like changing color, or creating gas, or exploding," said The Doctor.

"Exploding?" asked River, "What's exploding?"

"The spell on Merlin has applied a layer of one substance to his body, if you die your magic will leave your body behind. When that happens your magic will touch the radiation and there will be an explosion," said The Doctor.

"I'm going to explode!" cried Merlin, "I have to leave, and I have to get away from here, how far away will I be safe?"

"I don't know," said The Doctor, "If you stayed here most of Camelot will be destroyed."

"I have to go!" said Merlin, he ran a hand through his hair he looked flushed and tired, but he started for the doors anyway.

"Merlin wait!" called River, "We can save you!"

They stepped out into the courtyard, when a unit of guards rushed in through the gates.

"The castle is under attack!" They yelled, and seconds later the alarm bells were ringing.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called to him as he came running from the stables, "Arthur was looking for you are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Merlin, "What's going on?"

"More of those Golem things, they're huge and attacking the lower town," said Gwaine.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"He's taking the knights down to fight them now," said Gwaine, "I was just getting my spare sword out of the armory."

"I'll come with you," said Merlin.

"No Merlin there's nothing you can do, take The Doctor and Lady River to the main hall we're gathering civilians in there."

"I can help," said Merlin.

"No offense Merlin, but you look like you're about to keel over, you should take them and go to Gaius help him with the wounded," Gwaine flashed him a smile and ran off back across the courtyard and through the gates.

"I have to go, if I'm going to die I might as well take the Golem with me," said Merlin stepping forward and stopping, "Whoa, did it suddenly just get hot?" he wiped a sudden sweat from his face.

"Merlin," called River.

"I feel dizzy," he said just as his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into the Doctor's waiting arms.

* * *

><p>AN : Yes, I'm going for Merlin whump in the extreme here, enjoy..I know I will.

Later

Cynic


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"He's burning up," said River ringing out a cloth and soaking it again with cold water, Merlin jerked and muttered in his sleep. River shushed him as she put the cloth back on his forehead. She looked up at The Doctor who was pacing in the confined space of the servants quarters near the kitchen off the courtyard.<p>

"His entire body is falling apart," said The Doctor, "it creates heat as a by product, lots of energy to fall apart and explode."

"Yes, well he can't regenerate," said River stilling wiping the cloth across Merlin's face and hands, "you did say he'd be dead an hour after he got sick, it's been two already."

"He's stronger than I thought," said The Doctor, "We need to find a way to locate the source of the radiation if I can identify what poisoned him we might be able to fashion a cure."

"No, Arthur," said Merlin shifting in his delirium, "the left. Dæl!" he cried and a pot on the shelf opposite exploded close to where the Doctor was standing.

"Whoa!" he cried, "what did he say?"

"Deal, day el, I don't know, he's delirious and it's effecting his powers," said River dusting bits of clay pot out of her hair.

"No," said the Doctor in disbelief frowning at Merlin, "he's fighting those creatures, that's the spell he used in the forest to protect the girl."

"He's probably reliving it," said River.

"He said Arthur, and Arthur wasn't there, oh," he said a smile spreading across his face, "the whole place is saturated, and they're the same age! That's fantastic!" He waved the sonic over Merlin and flicked it up. He is so much stronger than I thought."

"He sees them all," Merlin muttered, "north tower go. He's there."

"That makes sense," said The Doctor, "he'd have to be above the field to manipulate the earth like that."

"What are you talking about?" asked River.

"We need to get to Arthur before Merlin explodes," he said.

"We can't move him," said River, "He's practically comatose."

"We have to," said The Doctor, he rummaged in the pots in the room, and pulled a few things out of his pocket, when he turned around he was holding a smoking cup, "hold his nose," he said and poured the entire concoction down Merlin's throat. Merlin seized up arching on the bed, steam came out of his ears and he sat up coughing.

"What was that?" he croaked.

"A pick-me-up," said The Doctor, "it'll get you moving for a little while."

"So you didn't cure me," said Merlin.

"What do you remember?" asked River, offering him a cup of water.

"Something about me exploding, and there are golems attacking the lower town," said Merlin taking a sip.

"You were fighting them," said the Doctor, "in your fever."

"I know," said Merlin, "it's happened before when I was poisoned and Arthur was in danger."

"So you know," said the Doctor.

"Know what?" asked Merlin.

"That you and Arthur are psychically linked," said The Doctor.

"I don't know what that is," said Merlin, "but it is my destiny to protect Arthur."

"Then let's go do that," said River.

They made their way down to the lower town quickly, the people had be evacuated into the citadel and the knights remained to defend.

Arthur and the others were holding their own, but they were tiring and it seemed as if more golems appeared as fast as they slayed them.

"The north tower," said the Doctor pointing up at the dark figure dressed there.

"I did magic in my fever," said Merlin, "does that mean I can do magic now without exploding with that radiation stuff?"

"Yes," said The Doctor, "the radiation is in your flesh, your manipulations of the magic field will not activate it."

The trio climbed the tower with Merlin throwing spells out the window to help the knights now and then. When they reached the top the sorcerer didn't see them at first.

"Excuse me," said Merlin, "would you stop that please." The sorcerer jumped and turned around surprised, then when he saw it was Merlin his face paled and grew angry.

"You!" he cried, "Why aren't you dead?"

"I have a good doctor," said Merlin, he smiled but he'd already broken into a sweat again, "stop your attack and leave."

"No," said the sorcerer, "my magic will do its work."

"Magic!" cried the Doctor stepping forward, "this isn't magic, he's magic," he thumbed in the direction of Merlin.

"I am a great sorcerer," said the cloaked man.

"You are a Otaidarian," said the Doctor, "you're a long way from home," he waved his sonic screw driver at him, "and now I know your rad signature, thank you very much. Don't worry Merlin you'll be good as new," he called to Merlin who was extremely pale and leaning on River. "Stop your attack and leave."

"I'm Stoldcor, loyal servant of The Witch, I travelled millennia to save her. Why should I leave on your say so?"

"You shouldn't," said The Doctor, "you should leave because he said so." The Doctor turned back to Merlin.

Merlin held out his hands and muttered something and a blue ball of energy formed between his palms.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Merlin, "but you should go now."

Stoldcor laughed, "That will not harm me, you are too weak."

"You forget," said Merlin focusing all his strength on the energy ball, "I am the most powerful warlock who will ever live." He let the energy go and it hovered for a moment before shooting forward straight for Stoldcor, who screamed reached for something on his wrist and vanished into thin air, the energy ball disappeared seconds later.

Just then Arthur ran out on the tower roof.

"What happened? Where is the sorcerer?" asked Arthur.

"He's gone," said The Doctor, "Vanished when we came up here to challenge him."

"Coward," sneered Arthur.

"Doctor," River called, she was sat by Merlin who had slipped down the wall to slump on the floor. "He's burning up."

"What's wrong with Merlin?" asked Arthur hurrying to his side, River moved out of the way to make space for him.

"The sorcerer cast a spell on him," said the Doctor, "he's dying."

"Merlin," Arthur bent over his shivering form, "Merlin."

Merlin opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Arthur, "Hey," he said.

"We're going to take you to Gaius," said Arthur, "he's going to fix you up."

"There isn't time," Merlin whispered, "I'm sorry Arthur."

"No," said Arthur, "You can't die. I order you not to die."

"I never was very good at following orders," said Merlin, he leant up a little and started coughing holding his hands over his face while Arthur held him until he realized that he was almost choking, then the spasms receded and they both saw the blood on his hands, "I'm sorry," he let out small sigh and collapsed into Arthur's arms.

"Doctor!" cried Arthur, "Is there nothing to be done?"

"Drink this," said The Doctor, holding out a small vial of yellow liquid.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"A remedy to prevent what happened to Merlin spreading to you and anyone else, go on we've already taken some."

"Will you help Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"If I can," said The Doctor, still holding the vial, "drink up and we can get to work." Arthur took the vial and drank it down in one gulp, "Good boy, now let's go revive Merlin." He walked off back down the tower stairs.

"Everything is going to be okay," said River, "The Doctor is very good." She went ahead and caught up with the Doctor. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"I'm protecting Merlin, foreknowledge is dangerous you of all people should know that," said The Doctor.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Okay sorry for the long wait I'm just so involved with Selective Blindness right now. :) I'll make a point to update this more often. I hope you guys are enjoying it regardless!

Later

Cynic


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Arthur carried Merlin's body down the stairs, to where the Doctor was waiting with some horses.

"Why do we need horses?" asked Arthur.

"We need to take Merlin to the place where the energy field is the strongest," said the Doctor mounting up and riding off, River a few seconds behind.

Arthur put Merlin across the back of one of the horses and rode hard after them, trying not to think about how cold Merlin's body had become.

They rode for a few hours stopping now and then while the Doctor said he was looking for a trail that Arthur could not see. It was nearly sunset when they broke into a clearing where a small lake looked out at the White Mountains.

"This is it," said the Doctor dismounting his horse and waiting for the others.

Arthur dismounted too and pulled Merlin off the back of the horse and carried him to the Doctor and River.

"Put him down here," said the Doctor, he was waving his green wand around on the shore of the lake.

Arthur laid Merlin's body down on the shore and knelt next to him.

"What now?" asked Arthur.

"Take your knife and cut open his shirt," said the Doctor. Arthur pulled his short blade from its sheath and cut a tear up Merlin's shirt leaving his chest exposed, he looked impossibly white in the bright orange of the setting sun.

"What's next?" Arthur asked.

"Take your blade and stab him through the heart."

"Doctor!" cried River horrified.

"You're insane," cried Arthur, pointing the blade at him.

"Well," said the Doctor, "Jury's out on that one, but this will work I assure you. If you want Merlin to live this is what you have to do."

"You mean for me to kill him," said Arthur, "my closest friend."

"It's the only way," said The Doctor.

"Tell me why," said River.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "what they call magic in this land is actually a great big energy field, they're not that rare, but this one is extra strong, which is why even the average bloke can find access to the power."

"And Merlin?" asked River.

"Oh, Merlin is so much more than your average human he's made of the field it's not just something he can access. When I scanned him in the forest the other day, he scanned as nearly pure energy encased in a flesh shell."

"The legend says he's the most powerful warlock to ever live," said River.

"In this case the legend is right," said the Doctor, "The energy being known as Merlin is the most powerful of his kind to ever exist."

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur, "stop talking like Merlin isn't real."

"Merlin is very real," said River, "he's just different kind of person than you, or me."

"Than you perhaps River," said The Doctor, "Arthur however is something else entirely."

"He's a warlock too?" asked River.

"He's human," said The Doctor, "but he's connected to Merlin and the field is a very strong way."

"They are one of destiny's hot power couples," said River, "besides you and me, Sweetie."

"Tell me what's going on!" cried Arthur angry and afraid sitting next to Merlin's pale and still body.

"Okay let me explain this so you'll understand," said The Doctor, "Merlin is a very powerful sorcerer, the other guy, cast a spell that covered Merlin's magic. Merlin is a special kind of sorcerer known as a warlock, warlocks don't use magic because it's fun, or because it's a fantastic amount of power. Warlocks use magic because it's a part of them, for them magic is like breathing, like talking. What Stoldcor did was the equivalent of dumping you in the lake, you might be able to swim for awhile but eventually you're going to go under and you can't breath in the water."

"What does that have to do with me stabbing him in the heart?" asked Arthur.

"You are connected to Merlin by magic, by a shared destiny that is stronger than the spell. You can cure him, give Merlin back his magic and make him well again, but the connection is being diverted. It's still there but weak and getting weaker, that's why I brought you here to where the magic is strongest. If Merlin's body dies you free his magic break the spell and he will be revived."

"And if I don't?" asked Arthur.

"He's nearly there, now," said The Doctor, "if he dies with the energy still wrapped around him it will snuff out his magic and both your destinies will broken. You will never become The Once and Future King of Camelot and of the United Lands of Albion, you will never bring the greatest Kingdom into legend where it will never be remember for millennia to come."

"If I do this Merlin lives?" asked Arthur, "If you're lying, or I do nothing Merlin still dies."

"Yes," said River.

"If he dies," said Arthur pointing his dagger at The Doctor, "You're next." He turned back to Merlin with deep breath he raised the knife and plunged it into Merlin's chest.

Merlin screamed he bucked up curling around the knife, Arthur snatched it back and threw it as far away as he could. The noise was horrific it frightened the birds out of their roosts, and they flew up into the twilight like black splatters on the blood red sky.

Arthur, The Doctor and River were struggling to hold Merlin down as he writhed in pain and disorientation it was the first sign of life he'd shown since collapsing on the tower roof, he was like a wild animal screaming and kicking. After a few minutes he seemed to tire and collapsed back, the wound to his chest was strangely bloodless, it was an open black void in his body.

"That's the radiation," said The Doctor, Arthur frowned at him, "The spell he's needs to get rid of it cleanse it."

Merlin had turned away from the trio on the shore and was gazing out across the waters, tinged in gold from the last rays of the sun.

"Avalon," he whispered, and reached in hand out towards he water.

"The Lake," said River and The Doctor together, they looked at Arthur who nodded.

They carried Merlin into the water together, Arthur and River on his arms and the Doctor at his legs, they lowered him in so he lay up to his neck in the water.

"Is this Avalon Merlin?" asked River. Merlin looked tiredly at her, smiled and nodded. Then suddenly he let go, his head sank in a flash. They all leapt to pull him out, but it was too late Merlin had vanished.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the shore staring at the black waves rippling in front of him, but seeing nothing. When Merlin had slipped under the water, he'd dived for him, just the same as the others, but when Arthur's hand touched nothing but rocks and sand his heart clenched in his chest, and the only thing he could think to do was walk out of the water and sit down. It had been hours, the sun had finally finished setting, and the moon rose as a sliver of light, just enough to catch sparks on the rippling water, so it looked like a huge shifting field of shattered glass.<p>

The Doctor and River had set up camp, somehow conjuring up supplies even though they hadn't packed anything before they left. They sat behind Arthur he could feel the fire that they'd started, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and go to its warmth.

"What's wrong with him?" asked River looking at the forlorn figure of Arthur sat on the shore.

"He's lost his best friend," said The Doctor.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, life, blah blah blah, I hope you enjoy and I promise to be back soon. In the mean time everyone gets cookies. Later Cynic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Morning found them all still sitting on the shore watching the sun rise from behind the mountains and bring the new day with it. Arthur stood suddenly, went to his horse and drew his sword. He put the tip to The Doctor's throat.<p>

"I warned you," his eyes were red with fatigue and pain, but he hadn't cried.

"These things take time," said The Doctor holding his hands up and backing away, "you can't know how fast an energy transfer can be completed."

"He sank in the lake, no one can survive that long underwater," said Arthur.

"Except her," said River pointing out across the water.

A woman was rising out of the waves, and seemed to be walking across its surface. She was carrying a bundle in her arms. She walked straight at Arthur who had dropped his sword in surprise. She thrust the sopping bundle into his arms.

"What's this?" asked Arthur.

"Rebirth," she said, then she turned and dove back into the lake.

Then the bundle started squirming.

"What the hell?" cried Arthur pulling open the bundle; it was a child around 10 with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Arthur?" said the child, blinking in the sudden light, "why are you so big?"

"I'm not big, you're small," said Arthur, "How do you know my name?"

"Did you hit your head again? I'm Merlin."

"Merlin!" cried The Doctor taking the child from Arthur and swinging him around, "You did it! You were able to use the energy field to create a new body free from radiation. Though, I think you're a little off on the age."

Merlin looked up at The Doctor.

"I didn't realize," he said, "I just felt the energy surround me and I let things happen." He pulled his hand out from the bundle and held it to his face. "Ah, crap, can you put me down Doctor?" The Doctor took Merlin over to the still burning fire and lay him down next to it.

Merlin stood up and shrugged off the wet rags which were the remains of his clothes, he was freezing and soaking wet. River draped a blanket over his shoulders and he huddled into it with a mumbled thanks.

"Sorcerer!" cried Arthur who had picked up his sword again and pointed it at The Doctor, "fix what you have done to Merlin!"

"That's getting old," said The Doctor.

"Arthur," cried Merlin, "The Doctor didn't do this on purpose, what you both did saved my life."

Arthur regarded the small child huddled in the huge woolen blanket. His face was smaller, and his hair was plastered down to his forehead, but he could see Merlin in there.

"What are we going to do?" asked Arthur, "You can't come back to Camelot like that."

"I know," said Merlin sadly.

"I don't understand," said River.

"I can't go back as myself," said Merlin, "looking like I do, I'll immediately be tried and convicted of magic. And if I go back as a child Arthur found then, I'll be treated as a child, and I won't be able to protect him as I have been doing."

"I don't need your protection, Merlin," said Arthur.

"You'd be surprised," said Merlin folding his tiny arms over his chest.

"He's so cute," said River grinning, "Can we keep him?"

"Now there's an idea," said The Doctor.

"No!" cried Arthur, and Merlin together.

"Okay let me put this another way," said The Doctor looking at River, "I know a way for Merlin to grow up and come back to you within a day."

"How is that possible?" asked Merlin, "Do you know a good aging spell? The one I know is only temporary."

"This would be permanent," said River, "and for Arthur it will only take a day."

"What about for me?" asked Merlin.

"You would live every day," said The Doctor.

"This way you're talking about is it more magic?" asked Arthur.

"No," said River, "it's a machine, like a carriage only very, very fast."

"So this carriage would allow Merlin to live 10 years in one day?" asked Arthur, "Would that hurt him?"

"No," said The Doctor, "he'll be under my protection."

Arthur turned to Merlin, "If we can get you normal sized that just leaves the issue of you being a sorcerer and never seeing fit to tell me."

"And what was I meant to say?" asked Merlin scowling, "Hey Arthur, I'm really Emrys the most powerful Warlock in all creation, it's okay though even though magic is banned and you hate all sorcerers I've been saving your life on a regular basis since I came to Camelot. Yeah that would have gone over real well."

"You're right," said Arthur, his lip twitching as he looked up at River, "He is really cute."

Merlin scowled, and looked even cuter in spite of himself.

"Aww," said River giving him a hug.

"Merlin," said Arthur getting serious, "Do you trust The Doctor and Lady River?"

Merlin looked up at all of them, "They saved me Arthur, they saved you. I trust them."

"Then I'll wait here for you, I'll see you in the morning," said Arthur.

"See you in 10 years," said Merlin.

Arthur spent the day by the lake in relative peace, he foraged for some food, and trapped a rabbit. The camp that The Doctor and River had set up was very nice and the blankets were a much softer wool than he'd ever known. He dozed off with hope in his heart that the next morning he would see his friend again and everything could get back to normal.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! Okay extra brownie points for the ones who can guess the ending! Later Cynic.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

10 Years Later… or One day

Merlin sat in the woods watching Arthur sleep.

"How can I go back?" he asked, "I've had 10 years travelling around the universe with you. You gave him Retcon. He won't even remember why he's here, and he won't remember that I'm a warlock," he turned to the Doctor stood behind him.

"You have a choice," said The Doctor, "You always have a choice."

"Yes," said Merlin, "I can continue to travel with you and have amazing adventures, and know that thousands of years of legend and history are being wiped out. Or I can go to Arthur and be his fool again, for who knows how many years, until he's truly ready to know what I am. I'm 33, men in my village died younger than that, and were considered to have passed naturally. I'm not sure I can be the boy he needs anymore."

"I'm 1246," said The Doctor, "be the age you are, not how many years you've lived."

Merlin smiled like this was something he'd heard many times before.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Merlin.

"I expect so," said The Doctor, "You still have the first time River meets you to look forward to."

"That's right, I do," said Merlin smiling a little, "That'll be fun."

"It will be," said The Doctor, "I might go there next."

"That's not fair," said Merlin scowling, "why do I always get stuck on the slow path?"

"Merlin, if life were meant to be fair, we'd all live in castles surrounded by magic," said The Doctor.

Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"I should go," he said, gesturing back to the clearing, "the sun will be up soon and I don't want Arthur to wake up alone."

"Wait," said The Doctor, "I want to give this to you." He pulled a small metal object from his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Merlin.

"It's a piece of my ship, it has a low level perception filter on it," Merlin looked confused, The Doctor shook his head, "when we first met, your personal perception filter was wearing thin, you've learned a lot of good masking tricks now, but I want you to take this just in case. Think of it as a talisman, as long as you have this on your person, no one will ever think you have magic, unless you stand up and say I'm a wizard and do some magic in front of them." He put the Talisman in Merlin's palm. "It will keep your secret until you're ready to share it."

Merlin held the talisman up to the light it was a circle with strange concentric patterns on one side, and a star carved into the other. "Thank you," said Merlin, and hugged The Doctor tightly fighting tears back, "I'll never forget you."

"And I will always remember," said The Doctor holding on just as tightly.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up with a very dry mouth and a very sore head. He was also for some reason, lying on the ground on some very comfortable blankets. He sat up slowly, and saw Merlin tending to a small campfire. They appeared to have been camping on the beach.<p>

Merlin turned around and grinned when he saw Arthur was awake.

"Arthur!" he cried rushing to help him sit up comfortably, "how are you feeling?" he asked and offered Arthur the water skin, he drank deeply and squinted at Merlin.

"My head hurts," he said, "I have no idea where we are or what the hell happened."

"Camelot was being attacked," said Merlin, "Do you remember the golems?"

"Rock and earth creatures, they were being conjured," said Arthur.

"That's right," said Merlin, "Well we were fighting them in the lower town, and the knights finally seemed to be getting the upper hand. I spotted the sorcerer trying to make a break for it, I called it out to you, and we both grabbed horses and made after him."

"Okay," said Arthur nodding but frowning trying to piece this together in his mind, "then what happened?"

"Well things get kind of fuzzy for me after that," said Merlin, "I know we followed the sorcerer into this clearing, he didn't seem to be able to conjure anymore golem, but he was throwing some little energy balls around." He pointed to a scorch mark on a tree behind them. "We were both dodging his aim, and you wanted me to distract him so you could get close enough and take him down. The next thing I know there's this great big explosion, you were knocked into a tree, I hit the ground so hard I was seeing stars, and the sorcerer was gone. I don't know how long I was out for, but it's been about a day since I woke up." Merlin shrugged, and moved back to the fire. Arthur saw a metal glinting next to Merlin.

"What's that?" asked Arthur pointing. Merlin turned.

"Oh, it's your dagger, I found it on the floor near the trees I thought you might have dropped it in the fight," he picked it up and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur took the dagger and examined the blade. It was stained from tip to hilt, it was too dark to be blood but there was something… Arthur jumped dropping the knife. He suddenly had an image, of raising that blade and stabbing it through Merlin's chest.

"Arthur?" Merlin crouched in front of him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," said Arthur, he picked up the dagger and sheaved it without looking at it.

"Okay," said Merlin though he still looked worried, he stayed in front of Arthur for another second and then moved off seeming almost disappointed. "Are you hungry?" he asked moving back to the fire. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out a small pot of stew he'd cooked up and served it for both himself and Arthur.

"I haven't had this stuff in ages," said Merlin, slurping some of the stew.

"What are you blithering about Merlin?" asked Arthur digging into his own portion, "We have stew, nearly three times a week."

"Just seems like it's been a while," said Merlin smiling.

"You should get Gaius to look at you when we get back," said Arthur, "I think you hit your head when you fell."

"Why do you say that?" asked Merlin.

"Because you're acting even weirder than usual," said Arthur.

"Sorry?" said Merlin.

Just then they heard horses approaching, and three knights rode into the clearing.

"Arthur!" called Leon.

"Merlin!" called Gwaine.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lancelot.

"We're fine," said Arthur, "Just a bit knocked about."

"What happened to The Doctor and Lady River?" asked Gwaine.

"Who?" Arthur asked frowning.

"They decided to leave because of the battle," said Merlin standing up, "They didn't want to get involved with it."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"He hit his head yesterday, and has been unconscious until just a little while ago," said Merlin, "Gaius should take a look at him," he turned back to Arthur and put his hand out to him, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Many, Many, Many years later….

Merlin sat on a large rock and surveyed the battlefield, his long grey hair and beard blowing in the wind. The bodies were growing cold, and the blood on his hands had long since dried. Excalibur stood in the mud among the corpses; its golden handle glinting in the waning light. Another young warrior was dead in the fight for good, and Merlin couldn't help, but yearn for the carefree days with Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. They were already steeped into myth and fairytale. The old man smiled at that if only they knew what a prat he'd been.

He heard the familiar noise, but didn't look around to see what it was. The creak of the door behind him was enough of a confirmation.

Merlin stood and turned slowly, to face the blue box and smiled in the light from the open door.

The End.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: That's it folks! Thanks for hanging in here with me to the end, you few but faithful! I think I've had fun with the crossover, but I think I'll stick to one fandom at a time from now on! I'm off to finish my latest Merlin story Selective Blindness, I also have the sequel to No Mortal coming up to a boil in my muse's melting pot. I hope to see you all there, and I hope everyone has had a great holiday and new year. Later Cynic.<p> 


End file.
